


"New Baby Sister"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict's wife gives birth to their second child, a baby girl. Charlie, your two year old son gets to meet his new sister later on in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"New Baby Sister"

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy batch request: 1. Ben holds your baby girl for the first time while your son looks on (he's about 2)

"GET IT OUT!!!" My wife screamed, after twenty hours in labor and a half hour of pushing she was beginning to give up.

"Come on babe, you are doing so good." I encouraged her. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed at her next contraction, our second child finally making it's way into the world.

"The baby's right there darling, push!" I held my hand to her forehead and I felt useless in trying to help her. 

The doctor and nurses began to count to ten. 

"Owwww!" She screamed but the baby was almost here.

"Heads out darling, come on babe. I'm so proud of you." Still trying to comfort and encourage her. With another push our baby was here.

"It's a girl!!" The doctor announced.

We had decided to keep the gender a surprise, we had a two year old boy at home and now we had a beautiful baby girl. I choked up, I admit, I was so happy. I finally have my little family I've always wanted, I don't think anything can top the days my children were born or the day I married my wife. I have a heathy son and a heathy baby girl, and a heathy wife, in pain yes but that will pass once we hold our little girl.  
**********  
Our little girl had to go get cleaned up and checked out before we could really hold her. 

"Dad, you want to hold your little girl?" The nurse came in with our daughter in a bassinet.

"Of course." I choked up again. I sat down in a rocker beside my wife's bed and the nurse handed her to me. She was wrapped in pink with a pink hat. She cooed and stretched as much as the blanket would allow.

"Hi... My sweet baby girl." I speak softly. We've decided to name her Eva. 

"Hi Eva, I'm your daddy. I'll always protect you, I'll always love you." She grabs my finger and holds tight.

There is a knock at the door.   
"Come in."

My son Charlie runs through the door excited, my parents brought him to visit.

"Daddy." He whispers, he comes over to check the out the new addition.

"Hello Charlie."

"Is this the baby?" He asks, his nose scrunches up.

"Yes son, this is Eva, your baby sister."

"She's tiny and...quiet." He says. I can't help but laugh. 

"Well, she's so tiny because she's just a baby, and she won't always be quiet," how well I know ha ha "she will cry and we have to comfort her, she'll talk when she's older."

"I wanted a brother"

"Well, we are just lucky to have her here safe. You and your baby sister are the most important things to mommy and I." 

"Can I touch her?"

"Here, hold your hand out and she might grab it." Charlie holds his hand out and Eva grabs it just like she did my finger. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes?"

"I think I want to keep her." 

We all laugh.

"I'm glad Charlie, we want to keep her too."


End file.
